N'oublie Jamais
by Levania
Summary: OneShot [ HPDM ] POV de Harry. On aurait pu vivre heureux ensemble, mais toute chose à une fin et notre histoire en connait la sienne.


**Titre **: N'oublie Jamais

**Auteur **: Levania

**Pairing **: Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : Personnage appartenant à JKR.

**Genre** : Drama/Romance

**Resumer **: OneShot HPDM - Slash POV de Harry. Quand toute chose à une fin, et que notre histoire en connait la sienne.

**Avertissement **: Relation entre homosexuelle. Pour les homophobes qui auraient malencontreusement fait une fausse manoeuvre dans leur recherche, la croix rouge vous savez où est son emplacement.

**Note **: Ce OS se passe nullement dans le monde magique qui n'existe d'ailleurs, pour ainsi dire, pas. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira. Je le redis, c'est un POV de Harry racontant son histoire avec Draco.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

**N'oublie Jamais**

_POV de Harry_

****

La nuit est étonnamment froide en cette saison d'été. Peut-être est-ce à cause de moi ? Sans doute que c'est le fruit de mon imagination, qu'en cet instant, il ne fait ni frais, ni froid ? Peut-être est-ce finalement de ta faute ? Peut-être est-ce le fait que tu sois parti ...

Je frissonne dù à ce froid qui me glace intégralement le sang, seul sur ce quai de gare. Il n'y a quasiment plus personne autour de moi. Je devrais partir, rentrer chez moi et me faufiler dans les draps de notre lit qui n'est plus à présent que le mien, et pourtant je ne le fais pas. Je ne le fais pas, car je sais que j'y trouverai la vérité, la confirmation à tout ceci. Je sais que toi, je ne t'y trouverai pas et ça, ça me ferai mal à en crever. Donc, je reste sur ce quai maudit, sur le lieu du fait accompli.

Je pensais que l'on aurai pu être de simples amants, vivre au jour le jour, partager ensemble nos joies et nos malheurs, faire de millier de choses improbables ensemble, tous les deux, comme se le promettent de jeunes couples avides de sensations nouvelles. Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirai de cette façon là. On a traversé tellement de moments ensemble, ç'aurait pu continuer. Ca m'était impossible de croire qu'un jour tout ce que l'on était, tout ce que l'on avait construit serai fini ... à jamais.

Et là, dans un quelconque train, tu t'éloignes de moi de secondes en secondes sans que je ne puisse te rattraper, sans que je ne puisse te crier que vivre sans toi m'était totalement impossible.

Je me souviens encore de notre premier abord, de notre permière rencontre.

Tu avais légèrement bu. Une bouteille de Gin à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Assis sur un vulgaire banc. Tu regardais le vide avec un voile sombre devant tes yeux bleu acier que je trouvais admirablement sublimes. Moi, je marchais dans le même parc que là où tu te trouvais. Puis, je t'avais aperçu, seul au monde juste en compagnie de ta propre peine et ta propre solitude. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de me décider à venir te voir, puis finalement je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'un inconnu quelconque sur qui reposer tous tes malheurs. Alors je me suis approché doucement vers toi.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi diable un si beau jeune homme pouvait en arriver là ? Tu fixais toujours le vide devant toi, je sais que tu as senti une présence s'asseoir à tes côtés puisque tu as eu la décence de jeter ta cigarette qui était à moitié finie. Tu as bu une autre gorgée de Gin sans même te retourner pour voir qui était l'inconnu assis à tes côtés. Moi, je ne t'ai posé aucune question, je ne t'ai, pour ainsi dire, même pas adressé la parole. Si tu avais envie de parler, alors tu le ferais. Je ne voulais en rien te forcer.

Alors, il y eut un long silence avant que tu ne cèdes enfin à la parole. Sans me regarder, tu m'as demandé si c'était normal d'avoir un père aussi cruel que le tien, si c'était normal d'avoir un père qui prenait un plaisir fou à gacher la vie de son fils. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te faire subir tout ça. Puis, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et là je ne sais pas ce que j'y ai vu, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'à ce moment là, j'eus envie de te prendre dans mes bras et te faire cesser tout ton malheur à propos de ce paternel. Mais, je me suis abstenu de le faire.

Puis j'ai vu une larme couler sur ta joue, j'ai suivi son parcours et son chemin s'est brisé à la commissure de tes lêvres, et j'y ai vu un mince sourire naître sur elles. J'ai relevé les yeux et tu m'as dit : " _Tu es le seul qui a vraiment su m'écouter _". Je t'ai souri à mon tour, puis tu t'es levé posant ta bouteille de Gin sur le banc, et tu as mimé sur tes lêvres un faible " _merci _", puis tu es reparti.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ma main à agrippé ton poignet et t'a fait pivoter face à moi. Je t'ai longuement contemplé, et je crois bien que tu as fait de même. Et sans savoir comment, nos lêvres se sont trouvées, presque avidement mais si tendrement à la fois.

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus séparé. Nous étions deux amants qui avaient besoin tout simplement d'un peu d'amour. Nous ne pouvions plus nous quitter, tu as donc emmenagé chez moi. Nous étions heureux ensemble, tous les deux. Nous étions dans notre propre Eden, plus rien autour ne comptait à nos yeux, il n'y avait que toi et moi dans ce monde.

Nous avions appris à nous connaître, on était pas du même monde, certes, mais l'on se complètait. Nous ne faisions qu'un. Si différents l'un de l'autre ... mais pas tant que ça finalement. Car on avait tous deux cette sensation d'être des personnes incomprises par la vie. Dans notre enfance, on nous imposait des choses dont nous étions incapables de faire, et personne s'en souciait que l'on était perdu, que l'on était malheureux, détruit, anéanti. Et à nous deux, on refaisait le monde à notre façon. On ne vivait que pour nous et on s'aimait comme des fous.

Nous aurions pu rester comme cela toute notre vie, seulement ... toute chose à une fin, tout train à son propre terminus. Et cette histoire, notre histoire à connu le sien le jour où ton passé t'a rattrapé.

Avant que tu ne me rencontres, c'est à dire il y a neuf mois de cela, tu avais ta propre vie, ta propre famille, ta propre femme et ... tes propres enfants. Tu m'en avais parlé, oh ça oui. Tu me les avais même fait connaître. Ils étaient ton portrait craché. Deux petites têtes blondes de trois et cinq ans, à la peau blanche comme la neige. Si insouciants et innocents. La mère de tes enfants ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu, jamais vu. Tu n'avais pas voulu que je la vois, elle n'en valait pas la peine, disais-tu.

Un jour, il y eut un appel, c'était ton ancienne femme, enfin pas exactement ton ancienne puisque tu n'avais jamais divorcé avec elle., ton père ne l'aurai jamais accepté. Bref, cet appel tu l'as pris et c'est à ce moment là où tout à basculé.

Cette femme, cette immondice de femme voulait que tu reviennes avec elle et que vous partiez tous les deux dans un autre pays loin de l'Angleterre. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle avait décidé si précipitamment de partir avec toi. Mais tu avais radicalement refusé. Elle t'avait alors menacée que si tu ne venais pas avec elle, plus jamais tu ne reverrais tes enfants.

Que faire dans ces moments là ? Tu l'avais injurié de tous les noms indécents que tu connaissais, mais au bout du compte, tu avais cédé. Tu aimais trop tes enfants pour ne plus les revoir, pour ne plus assister à leur évolution.

J'ai amèrement accepté ce fait, bien que je savais que cela allait me tuer. Tu m'as dit que jamais tu ne m'oublirais, que jamais tu ne cesserais de m'aimer, que tu ne voulais pas me perdre, ni me quitter, que tu m'aimais beaucoup trop. Une larme qui m'était familière avait roulé sur ta joue. Je m'étais empressé de l'essuyer, puis je t'avais serré dans mes bras si fort et si longtemps que plus jamais je n'avais envie que l'on m'enlève de ton corps.

C'est sur le quai de gare que l'on a craqué tous les deux, c'est sur le quai que l'on a vu l'importance que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre, que l'on s'est remémoré tous les moments que l'on avait passé ensemble, que l'on s'est rappelé le jour de notre rencontre, le jour où l'on s'est embrassé et le jour où l'on s'était aimé pour la première fois. C'est sur le quai que l'on s'est dit que l'on se retrouverait et que l'on se le jurait.

Seulement, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une promesse pour nous rassurer, et que jamais nous ne nous retrouverons. Car tu auras ta propre vie avec ta femme et tes enfants, et que moi je devrais probablement en reconstruire une ... seul. Sans toi.

Je me décide enfin à quitter ce quai qui me fait bien trop mal. Les larmes n'ont toujours pas cessé de couler sur mes joues, bien que je ne fasse rien pour qu'elles s'arrêtent. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est en allé avec toi. Je suis quoi sans toi ? Je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis plus l'homme qui avait su renaître dans tes yeux. Pourrai-je continuer sans toi ? Toi, qui faisait toute ma vie ?

Et sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouve à l'endroit de notre rencontre, à l'endroit où nous nous sommes aimé, là où tout avait commencé. Dans ce parc qui parait si vide, si froid, si sombre, si lugubre, si différent de la dernière fois. Peut-être est-ce le fait que tu ne sois pas avec moi. Sans doute que le monde est plus beau quand je suis à tes côtés, et que désormais tout est noirceur, car tu n'es plus là, car tu m'as laissé, seul dans un monde que je ne connais pas.

Je m'asseois sur ce banc, sur lequel je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois, à côté du quel nous avons échangé notre premier regard, nos premières paroles et notre premier baiser...

Je regarde le même vide que tu avais fixé autrefois. Puis, je m'aperçois enfin de ce que tes yeux voyaient.

En face, il y avait deux buissons avec de magnifiques fleurs roses pales, entre eux, on pouvait y apercevoir un pont parsemé de lumière jaunes qui enjolivaient le paysage. Mais ce qui était le plus beau était sans doute nul, le lever du soleil qui débutait. Et un peu plus en bas, il y avait un petit muret sur lequel y était écrit " N'oublie Jamais. " signé " D " ancré à tout jamais dans la pierre. Et un sourire naît sur mes lêvres ... Car je sais que jamais je ne pourrai oublier. Que jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier ...

**FIN**

****

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**Toutes mes escuses pour ce non Happy end voulu.**_

_**J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié ce texte.**_

_**Le titre peut vous sembler familier. Il y a effectivement un Roman et un Film ayant ce titre " N'oublie Jamais " qui est d'ailleurs une trés belle histoire d'amour et qui ferai par la même occasion un trés bon sujet de fic avec Harry et Draco. Mais malheureusement, je n'en ai lu aucune traitant encore ce sujet. En espèrant un jour en voir une **_

_**Lev'**_


End file.
